El secreto
by Mara390
Summary: Sei es un chico normal que tiene una vida normal, o eso parece, hasta que Reiji aparece en su vida, haciendo que todo este de cabeza, revelando muchos secretos
1. Prologo

**Hola, bueno es un prologo, o algo así.**

* * *

><p><em>-!No!, ¡ella no hizo nada!-grito un hombre mientras agarraba su cabeza con furia tratando de controlar toda su ira<em>

_-Te dije, no te metas donde no debas...-le dijo una mujer de cabello negro, con una sonrisa burlona y de satisfacción, le encantaba hacer que las personas se pusieran furiosas y verlas sufrir, ahora en esos momentos estaba de lo más divertida, sobre todo porque el estaba sufriendo_

_-Cállate, ahora ¿donde está?- habló otra vez el hombre, mientras apretaba sus puños con furia_

_-¿Quién?- pregunto la mujer de cabellos negro, con un tono juguetón_

_-¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie quién!, ¡no tiene culpa de nada!, ¡deja los juegos!- gritó el hombre desesperado_

_-Ah, sí, bueno, dejadme preguntar...- dicho esto agarro su celular, y al acabar no pudo evitar soltar una risita y decir_

_-Oh, vaya, vaya, niña lista- dijo con mucha satisfacción, el plan estaba haciéndose al pie de la letra_

_-¿Donde está?- le pregunta a la mujer apretando los dientes, tratando de no aventarse a ella y darle muchos golpes, no porque fuera una mujer, sino porque ella era la única que podía darle la ubicación de esa persona._

_-No sé-respondió la mujer con deje de malicia, eso era mentira, pero al parecer el hombre no se dio cuenta de ello_

_Mientras tanto, una pequeña persona andaba corriendo, hasta que sus piernas no soportaron, y cayó al suelo, cansada_

_-¡Alguien!, por favor, sacadme de esta pesadilla..., no puedo más, no puedo más- dijo con muchas lagrimas en su rostro y, mientras estaba llorando, vio lo que le cambio su vida para siempre..._

Despertó muy agitado, notó que de sus ojos caían lágrimas. Independientemente a esto, le dio una mirada minuciosa a su habitación, al ver que todo estaba normal, no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa, y después, se limpió la cara, para así dormir, tenía mucho miedo de que eso volviera a pasar otra vez...

* * *

><p><strong>Así culmina el prologo, me gusto como me quedo, a decir verdad, la idea de lo que esta pasando era algo que pertenecía a una historia que pensaba hacer, pero, voy a hacer sufrir mucho al otro personaje, así que decidí ponerlo aquí, bien, recuerden que este es el prologo, y no pueden hacer preguntas sobre el, pues quiero mantener el misterio.<strong>


	2. Ella llegó

**¡Perdón! ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publico algo, pero he tenido muchos asuntos que resolver, ahora que tengo algo de tiempo les dejo este capítulo, que a mi parecer está bien, lamento los errores que cometí en el otro, no revisé bien, pero en este no cometí ese mismo error. ¡Espero que les guste! El primer texto es cosa mía, es algo así como una vista del futuro y/o el pasado de la historia**

* * *

><p><em>-No- movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, no quería creerlo, ¡NO!, no podía creerlo, ¿es qué eso iba a pasar?, ¿siempre?, ¿la iban a dejar? ¿sola?, ¡No!. Miró a la mujer, ella al verla le extendió la mano, murmuró algo intangible para muchas personas, pero no para ella, sonrió, se había equivocado; todo el tiempo estuvo rodeada de las personas equivocadas, ya no más, se había cansado, estaba harta de eso, al mirar la mano, la agarró. Sintió que todo iba a cambiar, al final, eso siempre pasaba, pero está vez esto iba a ser diferente, con aquella mujer que había sido su enemiga tantos años, cuando ella era una aliada..., estaba completamente segura, se aseguraría de que eso pasará, aunque le costará la vida...<em>

Y efectivamente, aquel era el precio que iba a pagar si nadie la ayudaba...

* * *

><p>En esos momentos se encontraba un chico de pelo azul y ojos azules concentrado en su tarea, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía, los últimos sueños estaban siendo muy persistentes, es decir, sabía que eran recuerdos, pero, no le iba a pasar nada, o... ¡no!, se preocupaba demasiado, tenía que calmarse, solo eran recuerdos.<p>

Suspiró, se levanto del escritorio, y fue abajo junto con su madre; tenía muchas cosas que hacer...

Media hora después...

-Mamá, ¿qué vas a hacer?- decía con algo de interés un _niño_ de pelo azul sentado en una silla inclinándose de un lado a otro

-¿Ahhh?, yo... ¡SEI, NO TE INCLINES ASÍ, QUE TE PUEDES...!- la mujer no pudo terminar la frase, su _hijo _Sei Iori se había caído, ahora estaba en el suelo, quejándose de que su madre, Rinko Iori, no le había avisado

-¡Mamá!, ¿por qué no me detuviste?- le preguntó Sei a su madre

La mujer lo miro con un tic, y se contuvo, no iba a reclamarlo porque no tenía tiempo, y ni siquiera las energías necesarias, se había enterado de algo sumamente impactante, y algo que estaba amenazando su vida día a día, sin embargo se quedo callada, no iba a permitir que aquel suceso afectará a Sei, no le iba a pasar nada de nuevo.

Sei miro con sorpresa a su madre, esperaba que sucediera una de las escenas de siempre, se quejaba por algo que había sido su culpa y se quedaba con alguno que otro moretón, después su madre le recriminaba diciendo que no era su culpa, y, al final, se reían de lo sucedido, así eran las cosas, las únicas veces que no ocurrían así esas escenas, era solo por una cosa...

-Mamá- llamo su atención, su voz era algo seria así que pudo captar la atención de su madre rápidamente- ¿ya sucedió, verdad?

-¿De qué me hablas?- preguntó la mujer fingiendo no saber a que se refería, pero lo sabía, se refería a aquella persona

-Mamá, no tienes que esconderlo ya sucedió, lo sé, ya me avisaron , lo único que tenemos que hacer, es alejarnos de ella- dijo con tranquilidad a pesar de que en el fondo tenía mucho miedo.

- Sei, no tienes que preocuparte de eso en este momento, ¡vamos sonríe!, no hay que preocuparse , solo serán unos meses, solo eso- le dijo con seguridad su madre con una sonrisa tranquila

Sei miro a su madre, y sonrió, aún no confiaba al 100% de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero lo que le decía su mamá era muy relajante, sonrió y dio una gran bocanada de aire, su padre se lo había dicho millones de veces, no pasaría nada, ya no, no iba a volver a pasar lo que había pasado hace 10 años, aquel día que obligo a Sei actuar como actuaba ahora, aún no lo superaba, pero, muy pocas personas lo habían logrado, y Sei lamentablemente no era una de ellas.

* * *

><p><em>En la tarde, el mismo día, diferente lugar.<em>

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la mujer de cabello negro, sonriendo, agarrando con la cabeza inclinada el teléfono desechable, era sumamente importante está llamada y no cometería errores.

Muchas personas a simple vista hubieran visto a una mujer con melena negra, ojos rojos, y piel pálida. Y de hecho así era, pero para otras personas era el detonante de pesadillas, demasiadas pesadillas...

-¿Qué?- preguntó una voz grave al otro lado del teléfono

-Tu sabes de que hablo, sabes que _ella _es la pieza fundamental de todo, como el pilar de una pirámide de naipes, como el rey en el ajedrez- contestó la mujer_  
><em>

-¿Por qué es tan importante?, ya tenemos a la otra, no es importante

Sumamente enfurecida ella le contestó- No me importa para nada la otra la quiero a _ella_, por 2 cosas

-¿Cuáles cosas?

-Una, ella sabe más de lo que cree, y dos..., apuesto que va a ser muy divertido ver como se desmorona ¿no crees?- al decirlo, no pudo evitar sonreír, de manera aterradora, pero inmediatamente la quitó de su rostro, tenía que fingir ser una mujer normal.

-Y con razón no te querían dejar salir, ¿cómo lo lograste?- preguntó el hombre en la otra línea de teléfono

-Secretos, sólo te informo que no los puedo compartir, no ahora- dijo la mujer

-¿Otra cosa?

-Sí

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que me digas si vive en el mismo lugar que hace 10 años, me gustaría verla

* * *

><p>Sei siguió viendo en el cristal de la tienda, decidió voltearse, y por alguna razón sintió que <em>alguien <em>espiaba, a lo mejor era el chico que quería quedarse con sus Gunplas , o podría ser..., no, no era ella. Y continuó con sus actividades diarias..

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, eso es todo, a mi parecer se ve bien, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor me equivoqué y estuvo muy corta lo se, pero me encanto como me quedo, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>


End file.
